Super Sentai Seiaman
by JhyarelleDrakon
Summary: AH! After 10,000 years, I'm free. It's time to collect the seven dragon balls and conquer Earth. What? Let me see that script. Who wrote this piece of crap? Morphers, parodies and breaking fouth walls. Oh! My.


**Speaking of Power Rangers**

I think you'll like this one. I'm currently working on a Mighty Morphing Power Rangers parody by crossing two animes and one anime character from another show. Ranma of course being one of them, the other one is the Dragonball universe and Makoto Kino before she became Jupiter Senshi in Bishoju Senshi Sailor Moon . I say Dragonball universe because there are somany timelines in the series that I have to pick certain ones to work with. It's mostly 60% comedy, 20% action and 20% romance since its a parody after all. I'll assume most of you know about the first season of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, then you should be familliar with the characters that are going to repalced by their anime x-over characters. There's gonna be a lot of breaking the fouth wall and tounge and cheek humor hopefully to be entertaing; like the cast arguing with the fanfic author in the middle of the chapter and things like that.

I'll be taking the "Great Seiyaman" concept during the Dragonball Z Cell Saga and retconing it to parody Mighty Morphing Power Rangers season one. Certain Dragonball and Ranma characters will replace or be the equivalent of characters from the Power Rangers season one.

Eaxmple:  
Ritta Repulsa = Freiza, Cell = Zed Goldar = Napa, Ritta's Goons = Giniu Force, Putties = Saibamen/ later the mini cell clones and so on

So thats the plan anyhow. Please add any ideas that you think that might help this fic along. Chapter 1 should be up when life lets me. And here's a short teaser just for you. I guesse this could be considered a fanfic OVA... sort of. So in between now and when I get to actualy finish the first chapter done, your reviews will be the deciding factor weather I commit to this fic or not.

* * *

**Super Sentai Seiyaman OVA**

Littel green men who look like their brains were exposed were atacking the students of the great Satan gym and panic ensues. Students ran in terror as these creatures tore the palce appart.

Ranma and company burst in and make their grand entrance.

"Eeeewwwwe! Is that their brains throbing on the top of their heads?" Ranko asks.

Ranma and Gohan had matching smirks on their faces, cracking their knuckles and were about to jump in the chaos, when Videl and Ranko grabbed the two by thier ears.

"Yeeeeeeoooouuch! What the heck was that for?" came in stero from both boys.

"Bulma said to try out the Seiya morphers," Said Videl.

"If this was our normal story line, I'd go SSJ on those green goons and be done with this. Matter of fact I don't even have to waste a transfomation on these guys." Gohan said a he rolled his eyes.

"If this was your normal story line, me and Ranko woudn't be here and I would have to put up with all that crap in Nerima. So I ain't complain'n." Ranma Said he tried to work his watch/morpher.

"GET ON WITH MIGHTY MORPHING ASS KICKING!" came the booming voice of the fanfic author.

"Right!" yelled the teens as they saluted to on one in particular while looking up.

Four teens struck their pre-morhed pose, leaveing Ranma with his head bent down in shame.

"Do we have to the stupid posing thing to?" he asked.

"Yes, you do! I went to a lot of trouble coming up with right poses and dramatic lines for you to call out to strike fear in the bad guys hearts to use both pre and post morph. Now get to it Mr." Bulma shouted when her head poped out of Ranma's Seia morpher/watch.

"Pre-transformed and pos-transformed poses and speaches...hmm. Now why does that seem normal to me?" Makoto thought to herself.

Ranma sighed heavily, gave up and struck a pose with his teamates.

"Sigh! Lets get this over with. Wild Seiya Red." Ranma called out as normal clothes changed into black spandex that left nothing to the imagination, followed by a red tunic that wrapped around his torso with a black belt. His fore arms then were coverd by pair of white gloves and his feet were then covered with mid-calf red boots. Lastly a white helmet appeared on Ranma's head with a red colored visior that covered his eyes. Basicaly a red version of the Great Seiyaman's costume from the cannon.

"Wise Seiya Blue." called Ranko, who then then transfomed to a blue version of what Ranma wore.

"JUSTICE SEIAYA GREEN!" Gohan called out with a lot of enthusiasm. Strangely enough his Seiyaman outfit was cannon.

"Kisck ass. At least my Seiyaman outfit is from the original show." Gohan added and does the cannon Seiyaman pose to the several groans that came from the rest of the cast both in and out of the current scene.

"Valiant Seiya White." Called out Makoto, then morphed into black and white version of Ranma's outfit.

"Lovely Seiya Pin... what" stuttred Videl midmorph, to appear in a pink version of Ranma's outfit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

Videl's screem had so much froce that the other Seyiamen and Seibamen were flunged and imbeded on the other side of the gym wall. After amoment to pry theme selves off the wall, Ranma and company went back to Videl. Ranma and Gohan were pushing eachother trying to push one another to console Videl.

"You do it, your the one in red so that make you the leader." Gohan said as he pushed Ranma forward.

"No way. I watched Star Trek, I know what happens to the guy in red. Cannon or not, she's your girlfriend. You do it." Ranma replied as he pushed Gohan forward.

"Hey no fair. You get to be paired with Makoto in this fic and last time I checked she never sent any of her past boyfirends fiction or cannon in traction." Gohan said as he tried to push Ranma again.

"Waith aminute, didn't Mako-chan only ever have one boyfriend in the cannon." Ranko asked.

"That was in the anime, I was paired with Nephrite in the manga.... Hey! Just what was that suppode to mean?" Makoto said agnrily as waked up to Ranko.

"For Kami's sake this Videl not Chichi. What are you afraid of?" Ranma said to Gohan.

"Wait a minute I get to hook up with you this time sempia?" Makot asked with joy. You could almost see the hearts in her eyes through the helmet totaly forgeting that she was suppose to be mad at Ranko.

"Come on Ranma. Tehcnicaly this is your fanfiction so its your duty to do the right thing." Gohan neary begged.

"Oh hell no! Your girl, your blood. If ever I truly learned anything in my life cannon or fanfiction is to never get in the way of a lovers quarelle." Ranma said and with one final shove, Gohan was at Videl's side.

"He, he, he! W..w..what's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I'M THE (CENSODER) PINK ONE." Videl yelled as she grabed her helmet splitting it in half and throwing it to the ground.

"Come on Videl, it's not that bad. Pink looks good on y..."

Before the words were finished, que huge demonheaded Videl covering the whole scene with chibii Gohan arms and legs flailing on the lower left cornner.

"Umm Mr. Author sir could you please put a stop to this?" asked a chibi Makoto. "Mr. Author?"

Author then dangles a stuffed Ranma doll in front of Makoto.

"OOhhhh! Shinny."

GLOMP!

THE END?


End file.
